


A Marked Man

by fid_gin



Series: The Loved 'verse [16]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1445950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fid_gin/pseuds/fid_gin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten and Rose devise an interesting way to celebrate a special occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Marked Man

**Author's Note:**

> Original post date: 2/28/2009

They were planning something. 

It was obvious, no matter how secretive they may have thought they were being. It was in the way they jumped apart and looked guilty but oddly pleased with themselves when he came upon them as he was walking into the wardrobe to select a tie to go with his freshly laundered blue suit, in the hissing whispers on the other side of the console as he calibrated the gravitic anomalyzer and attempted to decipher their low voices from several feet away, in the sly grin Rose had worn throughout the day. The half-human Doctor wracked his brain – was it a holiday? An anniversary? With those two, it could just as easily have been some embarrassing prank they were plotting to spring on him as it could have been some outrageous new sexual position Rose had read about in one of her borderline-pornographic women's magazines. The Doctor desperately hoped it was the latter. 

His hopes seemed to have been realized when they indiscreetly suggested the three of them retire to Rose's bedroom later in the day. Equally nervous and excited, the Doctor agreed enthusiastically and found himself stripped by Rose as the other Doctor did his best to give him a scorching case of stubble-burn by kissing him deeply while struggling to remove his own brown suit. 

When the three of them were naked, Rose crawled to the head of her bed. Sitting back with her feet curled under her, she smiled demurely and patted her lap, indicating the Doctor should lie back and rest his head there. He complied, his one heart racing with anticipation and arousal, the evidence of which made his supine body resemble something of a scrawny sundial, he thought with a smirk. 

"Do you remember when we used to call this masturbation?" the Time Lord asked, moving over him and kissing his way down the Doctor's chest. He took a deep, shuddering breath, the faint perfume of Rose's arousal at watching them together just detectable from where his head lay cradled in her lap. 

" _You_ called it that," he corrected, his eyes closed, licking his lips eagerly and thrusting his hips up toward where he imagined his double's mouth to be. 

He felt a puff of air across the tip of his penis as the other Doctor chuckled. "Quite right. I suppose I was a bit of a prick when you first arrived, wasn't I?" The "K" of the word "prick" was an enunciated click. The Doctor's answer was lost in gibberish as his cock was enveloped suddenly in the cool wet of the other Doctor's mouth, just for a moment. Then it was gone again. 

The Doctor moaned in frustration, reaching up toward Rose, toward any sort of contact since the other Doctor was obviously in one of his more torturous moods. He slid his hands along the sides of her thighs which his head lay pillowed on, over her hips until his fingers skimmed the small of her back. She sighed happily and brought her own hands to his, entwining her fingers with his own. The Doctor hummed at the sensation, looked down at his double just in time to see the other man nod at Rose, and before he could register what was happening his wrists were suddenly captured by Rose's small but surprisingly strong hands, his arms held over his head. 

"What..." he started to ask, taken by surprise at how erotic he found the feeling of being restrained in this manner. His question was cut off as his double rose up on his knees, straddling the Doctor's legs, the other man's erection standing out from his body, mirroring his own. The other Doctor leaned forward, stuffing something into the Doctor's open mouth, and he very nearly spit it out before noting that the taste was distinctly familiar, the texture lacy – Rose's knickers. Deciding that this could be quite interesting, the Doctor relaxed his tongue and allowed himself to remain held and gagged. 

"But it's not masturbation, is it?" the other Doctor asked, bracing his hands on his thighs and looking down at the helpless Doctor. "I don't think we've tried that yet. Wellll...not you or I, anyway," he added, leering at Rose. 

“Maybe you should,” the Doctor heard Rose suggest from behind and above him. He began to piece together what the subject of all the whispering had been about, and shifted uncomfortably. This...this was a little strange. He realized how ridiculous it was, finding the idea of watching his other self masturbating over him strange, considering he knew every inch of the other Doctor's body – quite literally inside and out. Still, the fact that the other Doctor was not only the exact replica of himself, but was him, had never hit him harder. He didn't know if he could watch this...it was too much like watching himself tossing off in front of a mirror, and that was just...well, embarrassing. 

Then the other Doctor touched himself, curling his long fingers around the base of his cock and giving a long, slow stroke all the way to the tip and back again, taking great care to make sure the Doctor underneath him could see everything, and he was suddenly entranced. It was as though he controlled the other Doctor's movements with his mind, although he knew in reality it was just the peculiar advantage they had of each knowing what the other liked: stroke, down, up, squeeze...now faster, swipe the thumb over the tip, move the other hand down between his legs to cup and gently fondle his balls... Rose's belly brushed against the back of the Doctor's head as her breathing sped up, her fingernails digging slightly into the flesh of his wrists, and he imagined her watching the other him touching himself, thinking of using her own hands and mouth on him, thinking of _him_ using _his_ mouth and hands on him like he so very badly wanted to, now. 

"Do you like doing this in front of us?" Rose asked, her voice soft and husky. The other Doctor kept his eyes closed, the hand wrapped around his cock keeping a steady, controlled pace. The Doctor knew that the other man must want to speed up, bring himself off, but was attempting to keep himself in check and make this last as long as possible. 

"It's odd. I...yes, I think I do," the other Doctor answered finally. 

"Talk to us." At this the other Doctor's eyes did open, and the Doctor saw something behind them that could have been amusement, or annoyance that she wouldn't just let him get on with it. 

"What do you want me to say, Rose?" 

"Tell us about another time you got yourself off, without an audience." 

The other man paused, his hand slowing as he appeared to think for a moment. The Doctor hoped he wasn't about to go off on a ramble about something like superior Time Lord physiology and kill the mood. "It...wasn't something I did a lot. Before you started travelling with me." 

"Just me? Or us?" The Doctor was touched at how Rose kept steering the conversation back to include him. 

"Both." 

"Tell us about the first time you did it thinking of him." She gave a small tug on his arms, and the Doctor whimpered around the fabric in his mouth. 

"It was after...after the first time..." 

"The first time you watched?" 

" _Yes_." The other man gasped, his hand stilling, and the Doctor imagined he was probably getting too close.

"And what did you think about?" Rose was nearly panting, her fingers moving in small circles against where she still held the Doctor's arms. Her grip had relaxed, and he knew, if he were inclined, he could quite easily escape... _if_ he were inclined. 

"About you watching us." 

"Me watching you suck him?" 

"No..." 

"Ah... You wanted me to watch you fucking?" The Doctor could hear the smirk in her voice. 

"God...yes..." The other Doctor's eyes were closed again, sweat standing out on his brow. 

"What about the first time you did...was it like you'd imagined?" 

"Better," the other man said through his teeth. 

“Please,” the Doctor tried to say, though it came out sounding more like _"Meef"_. He wanted those fingers replaced by his, he wanted the Doctor's cock resting on his tongue, the salty taste of him, wanted to feel every inch of him buried inside of him and his breath against his back. It was too much.

The other Doctor's eyes opened, brown nearly swallowed by black. “Shhhh,” he ordered, his voice thick with pleasure or pain or both. He moved one hand from his own body to lay his palm against the Doctor's abdomen, kept working himself furiously with the other as his chest rose and fell. So close... 

The Doctor above suddenly cried out, surging up on his knees and angling himself down, coming in spurts across the Doctor's stomach. Some detached part of his brain registered that the other man's semen felt warmer against his skin than it did inside of him, while the other Doctor continued to stroke himself through his orgasm, finally collapsing back on his haunches, still straddling the Doctor underneath him. He took a moment to catch his breath, then in one swift strike bent forward to rake his tongue through the sticky mess alongside the light sprinkle of hair leading up from the Doctor's groin to his incongruous belly button. 

“I taste different than you, you know,” he proclaimed, as though he were sharing some great secret. 

“Well I could have told you that,” Rose replied dryly, and the other Doctor grinned. 

“Ah, but _then_ you would have missed out on your birthday present!” 

The Doctor gave a pained groan as Rose released his wrists and plucked her knickers from between his teeth. He smacked his lips together, trying to regain some moisture in his mouth. Her _birthday_. How was he supposed to know these things without the time sense he had possessed as a Time Lord, the time sense which his other self still infuriatingly had and used to his advantage? “How am I supposed to know these things?” he repeated out loud. 

“Now, now. No use whinging about it,” the other Doctor answered. He rolled off of the Doctor and pulled an edge of bedsheet over for him to wipe off with. “Besides,” he added, brushing the tattoo on the Doctor's hip with his fingertips. “I thought you _liked_ being _marked_.” 

The Doctor snorted derisively, but caught the other Doctor's hand in his when he went to move it away and guided it to his own erection, still straining for attention. 

“Shouldn't we see to the birthday girl first?” the Time Lord purred in his ear, his hand already caressing the length of the Doctor's cock in much the way he had his own, moments before. 

“Oh, I can wait!” Rose's answer was a little too hasty, and the Doctor laughed before losing himself to the friction of the other Doctor's fingers.


End file.
